We're Back Ball
by Phoebe-Janeway
Summary: Tom makes a party to celabrate being back in the AQ Will the command team ignore there parameters


The Were Back Ball

J/C

Notes: Ok in my little world full of things from my imagination when Voyager returned to the Alpha quadrant they had a party which they called The We're Back Ball (Don't ask) and this is what I think may have happened. !WARNING! THIS IS FULL OF EXTREME RANDOMNESS. Extra note: they aren't as close to earth as they are in endgame they are about three days away

I don't own Star Trek Voyager or the songs… obviously because if I did I would be rich (which unfortunately I'm not)

* * *

Kathryn Janeway stood there on the bridge taken aback at the amount of federation ships before them

"We did it" she stared at the view screen

The bridge was silent; everyone just stood the in disbelief that they had actually made it. The ops console beeped, Harry snapped out of he's trance

"Were being hailed" he called

"On screen"

A few seconds' later two faces were in front of them, Lieutenant Barclay and Admiral Paris

"Sorry to surprise you, next time we'll call ahead"

"Welcome back" Admiral Paris smiled as he saw is son

"It's good to be here" _good _Kathryn thought _it's amazing_

"How did you …" Kathryn cut him off it was getting a little to much she just needed to think

"It will all be in my report Sir" Owen understood

"I look forward to it" the view screen went back to the ships

Kathryn sighed as she thought of her older self

"Thanks for your help Admiral Janeway" she wispered

The computer bleeped

"Sickbay to the bridge" everyone looked up as they heard a baby babbling

Harry chuckled, Kathryn grinned, Tom sat there with a shocked look on his face

"Doctor to Lieutenant Paris there's someone here who'd like to say hello"

Kathryn looked at him

"You'd better get down there Tom" he smiled

"Yes ma'am" he left the bridge

Kathryn turned to her first officer

"Mr. Chakotay" she gestured he hand behind her "the helm"

"Aye Captain" he walked round and sat down in front of Janeway

"Set a course" she paused "for home"

Kathryn sat there as they made there way back, thinking about the last seven years and about the promise she made. It took Kathryn a few minutes to realise she was crying, she wiped the tears quickly

"I'll be in me ready room" she got up and walked over towards the door "you have the bridge"

As soon as she was in there she engaged a privacy lock then she lay down on her sofa and cried.

* * *

"Ouch" Kathryn wispered, she opened her eyes and sat up

_I must have fallen asleep_

"Computer, what's the time?"

"The time is fourteen hundred hours"

"Two in the afternoon, I have been asleep for two hours I really …"

Her com badge interrupted her

"Chakotay to Janeway"

"Go ahead"

"Come out of the ready room and join us on the bridge B'elanna is here she wants you to meet Miral, and Tom wants to ask you something"

Kathryn sighed

"Ok I'm coming Janeway out"

Kathryn walked over to the mirror and tided her hair and washed away the tear stains on her cheeks

"Computer disengage privacy lock"

Kathryn walked out to see B'elanna sitting in Chakotay's chair holding Miral in her arms a crowd of people around her

"Give them some room to breath"

Everyone turned to see the captain walk towards them, the crowd stepped back a bit

Kathryn walked over to see the newest addition to her crew

"You young lady" Kathryn pointed at Miral "are very lucky, you have wonderful parents who love you and you have a whole load of teachers and babysitters right here" the crew laughed "But really, you are a very lucky and beautiful little girl" Miral babbled back at her, Kathryn smiled

"Captain" Tom called, Kathryn looked up "I was wondering if we could have a party to celebrate being back in the Alpha Quadrant"

"Well …"

"I have a perfect idea in my mind for a holo program I could make and others would help with food and stuff we can use replicators a lot more cause we are near to earth please captain"

Kathryn gave a huge smile

"Alright but if your doing a party it had better be good"

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

**The next evening in Kathryn's quarters**

When Tom had said a party Kathryn hadn't expected a Ball. She read the invitation again

_**The We're Back Ball**_

_Captain_

_You are invited to The Were Back Ball_

_At nineteen hundred hours in holodeck two_

_NO UNIFORM_

_See you there_

_Tom Paris and the rest of the organisers_

Kathryn looked at her dress it was a long plain black strapless dress that her sister phoebe had bought her years ago, Phoebe had slipped it in her bag before she came aboard Voyager by the time she realised that she had it she was in the Delta Quadrant.

"Lets go" she wispered to herself

Kathryn walked out of her quarters and past Chakotay's door she heard shouting coming from with in Chakotay quarters. She wanted to listen at the door but that's not very captain like so she carried on till she reached the turbo lift

"Deck 6"

The lift stopped and she walked out and along till she got to holodeck two. Kathryn stepped inside.

* * *

Kathryn looked around she was at the top at a huge staircase she looked around she saw Tom and B'elanna dancing, the Doctor holding Miral, Tuvok (who had been ordered to come) standing by the far wall and Harry dancing with Seven

_That's odd I thought Seven was coming with Chakotay_

Kathryn quickly walked down the stairs and towards the corner of the room. She was standing against the wall watching her crew when she felt someone tap her shoulder she turned to see the first officer

"Chakotay!"

"Why are you hiding?"

"Hiding, I'm not hiding"

"Your standing in the corner of the room away from everyone so that they wont see you I call that hiding"

"I'm not hiding its just I want them to relax they don't really relax when I'm around"

"Lies"

"I'm not lying"

"Yes you are but anyway, will you dance with me?"

"Oh Chakotay I don't know"

"Please you haven't danced with me since star date 50537.2"

"When?"

"When we went to Lake George on this holodeck after your near death experience"

"Oh … you remember the star date?"

"It was a very memorable day"

"Yea it was"

"So will you dance with me?"

Kathryn sighed

"One dance"

Chakotay took her hand

"Come on the next songs about to start"

They got to the dance floor just as the song was starting

I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

_This song is singing what I'm feeling_

I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

Kathryn and Chakotay hadn't realised that the were the only ones on the dance floor

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

_He's worth it_

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Kathryn looked up at Chakotay

"What's wrong?"

"This song is fast and I'm not as young as I was when we started this journey"

"Wanna stop?"

"No"

Chakotay smiled

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

Chakotay looked down at her

"Kathryn there's something I need to tell you" she looked up, the crew watched "I love you" Kathryn looked down

"What about Seven"

"We broke up before the party"

_The shouting it must have been him and Seven_

Kathryn looked up again in to his dark brown eyes

"I love you to" Chakotay smiled "But" his smile disappeared "How do I know you love me?"

B'elanna thought about Kathryn's question it reminded her of a song in a film she had watched as a child. She began to sing

How does she know you love her?  
How does she know she's yours?

Everyone stared at B'elanna, Tom didn't like them all looking at her so he continued the song

How does she know that you love her?

B'elanna sung again

How do you show her you love her?

They sung together

How does she know that you really really truly love her?  
How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really really truly love her?

B'elanna put her hand over Tom's mouth she wanted to sing this bit alone

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say  
How do I know he loves me?  
How do I know he's mine?

Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is Grey? Heyy!  
He'll find a new way to show you a little bit every day  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love

Tom sung his solo

You got to show her you need her  
Don't treat her like a mind reader  
Each little something to lead her to believe you love her

B'elanna sung and Seven joined in as well as may other crewmembers

Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know their true love is true  
How do you know he loves you?  
How do you know he's yours?

Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?

Naomi joined in

He'll find someway to tell you with the little things he'll do  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love  
He's your love  
That's how you know he loves you  
That's how you know it's true

The whole crew were singing (except Tuvok Kathryn and Chakotay)

Because he'll wear your favourite colour just so he can match your eyes  
Plan a private picnic by the fire's glow  
His heart will be yours forever  
Something everyday will show  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love

Everyone stopped the room fell silent again, B'elanna walked over to Kathryn and wispered

"That's how you know he loves you" B'elanna walked away

"Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway" her eyes shot up she hadn't been called by hr full name in years "I love you now and forever"

Kathryn opened her mouth to talk

"Chakotay I…" she was cut off as his mouth covered hers, Kathryn had dreamed of this for a very long time her arms went around his neck. They had to separate for air she gazed at him then said

"I love you to now and forever"

He kissed her again these was the beginning of a whole new journey

* * *

Yes I know random and rubish but I did write it at 2am yesterday I just needed to write somthing


End file.
